Mending the Leaves
by Alsheon
Summary: Han Wenqing remembers that stunning female character, always been dutifully beside One Autumn Leaf striking through any obstacles with teamworks no one can measures. Of course he recognize it when it reappeared in the fourth season. "That female character, Dancing Rain, used to be playing alongside One Autumn Leaf right?". Ye Xiu smiled sadly, "You still remember?". HanYe!


**My imaginative mind failed me... I can't seems to come up with a creative muse nor even if it come up, I don't have the excitement to write a story about it...**

 **Added with pressure from school and I'm also in my last year of highschool... My mind is refusing to go on recreation because it kept unconsciously reminded by the unhappy realities and problems from school. School... I hate that word. Raaargghh, MUST GRADUATE WITH HIGH GRADES! EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

 **But luckily for you guys... *flip through my story journal* .. Or unluckily my decent story is so little.**

 **I knew it. Uploading more than 5 stories in a span less than a month is too much and excessive. Reckless move my darling self... (Nat: Or is it? You've done good deed, just look at those fangirls you've entertained) *sees you guys eyeing me hungrily with eyes shouting for updates* *is troubled immensely***

 **Errrm, *flipped furiously through half baked stories that stopped midway because of the lack of interest and author block* AHA! My newest decent story of TKA! My writer self did not fail me! *self high five***

 **You guys are lucky.**

 **But don't expect any updates for a while alright?.*hides underground and start typing***

* * *

Mending the Leaves

Pairings: Han Wenqing/Ye Xiu (surprised? Me too.), Past!Su Muqiu/Ye Xiu.

Tags: Fourth Season's ending, Fourth Season's Champion celebration, Fireworks, Confession, Confrontation, Implied Challenge, you know where this is going right? No? Well shit. Yes? Go ahead.

Warning: Some typos might laying around nesting and settling down despicably without I noticing it. Grammar is a bit off (at least I hope it's _a bit_ )

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar/Quan Zhi Gao Shou © Butterfly Blue.

Mending the Leaves

* * *

Mending the Leaves

By: Alsheon.

.

.

Han Wenqing remembers that stunning female character. A stunning female character that had always been dutifully beside One Autumn Leaf, striking through obstacles with teamwork no one can measured up to. A pair of unstoppable duo that often shutted everyone out like a pair of lone wolves, trusting only each other.

Everytime he saw them Han Wenqing couldn't help but to feel the both of them are in their own little world, playing together ignoring the surrounding. Chasing each other playfully, depending on whom started it first.

Like a pair of lovers.

Of course, later on Han Wenqing also noticed the abrupt absent of that female character, which had been dubbed as "One Autumn Leaf's equally terrifying other half" in Han Wenqing's head. Leaving behind a lone wolf that began to study the world around him and chose to socialize more albeit most of the time he chose to solo-ing like crazy.

Despite its abrupt and long absent Han Wenqing still recognized that female character again years later when she appeared in the fourth season, standing prettily beside One Autumn Leaf, played by a female player... While the original player was undoubtedly a male with masculine voice.

Beside the girl is too young and although precise and a bit terrifying, she's not as precise nor as terrifying as the original one that once prevented Han Wenqing's Desert Dust to get close and interfere One Autumn Leaf on a Wild Boss chase at the first server.

Han Wenqing still remembered well the trouble he felt at that time. Desert Dust is torn in either chasing after One Autumn Leaf and leave his back to be freely fired at by the terrifying Launcher or confront the Launcher and let One Autumn Leaf won over the boss.

 _Dancing Rain..._

A very poetic name. It terribly reflects well on the character and playstyle. Swift as like rain, Nothing missed like how raindrop never missed even an inch of exposed place, Breathtaking and beautiful like dancing in the rain should be. It's still reflects so now too, only not as much.

And something obvious to Han Wenqing is the way the pair played now... It seems like One Autumn Leaf does not quite viewing Dancing Rain as his lover anymore.

Shuffling to the corner under the shouts of excitement, Han Wenqing let his back leaned on the wall. He gave a nod to Zhang Xinjie letting the responsible new player handle it. His aloof action did not cease the excitement though, the audience become even more crazy.

"You did good," Han Wenqing's ice-cold voice stated, his piercing sharp eyes glanced to the figure hiding in the shadow.

The person in shadow sighed ruefully, "But you're better, congratulation. You don't have to come down here just to comfort me, it's making me hard to go out from this slightly shaded place," Ye Xiu bluntly complained while exasperately glanced to Han Wenqing.

"Not celebrating your victory? Up there?" Ye Xiu asked.

"I'm not one to over celebrate, Tyrannical Ambition must aimed higher." Han Wenqing grunted.

"What a strict team captain," Ye Xiu huffed a laugh lightheartedly.

"It's good to be strict. It can put your subordinates in line," Han Wenqing coldly mentioned as he meaningfully arched his brows on Ye Xiu's way. Ye Xiu immadiately avoids the eye contact and smiled bitterly as his eyes lingered on his team offstage.

Han Wenqing scoffed, and moved his gaze away from the three seasons champion, "You're too soft," he ridiculed.

"You might be right, but you know I'm a subtly strictly a gentle fatherly type. I have no heart to put the children strictly in line" the self-proclaimed subtly strictly a gentle fatherly type man shrugged.

"Tch," Han Wenqing clicked his tongue and Ye Xiu sheepishly smiled.

"I guess I'll leave now, I don't want those reporters barricade the whole stadion to get me before I'm out." It happened before. Ye Xiu straightened and shoves his hands into his pants pockets.

"I want to talk to you about something," Han Wenqing suddenly stated in the midst of unending cheers.

"Here?" Ye Xiu paused and questioned funnily. In the middle of celebration where Han Wenqing should be up on the stage parading the trophy? There are so many people calling out for him yet Han Wenqing chose this corner to stand at instead.

"You should be up there soon, hero." Ye Xiu playfully teased and redirected Han Wenqing to the stage with a gesture.

"I've hold up the trophy for five minutes and been interviewed for ten minutes. I have no will left to bask under those cheers and fireworks" Han Wenqing refused and shooks his head.

"Beside, You'll definitely slip off like a ghost to avoid those reporters." Han Wenqing added.

"How cruel, you think that low of me? Leaving wordlessly after a defeat? I was planning on leaving after I congratulate you." Ye Xiu chuckled as he once again leaned back on the wall.

"Alright, shoot off. What do you want to talk about?" Ye Xiu asked and litted up his cigarette.

"Your partner... That female character," Han Wenqing waste no time to get into the point of start.

"COUGH!" Ye Xiu coughed out smoke he choked on, Han Wenqing glanced at him in confusion.

"Woah, hold up Old Han. You're asking about Su Mucheng? Were you smitten on her? Never thought you're one to smitten over beauty, you're still man after all. I have to warn you though, she's my responsiblity." Ye Xiu coughed a little and looked at Han Wenqing strangely.

"Hear first when a person is talking, stupid," Han Wenqing disdained with a glare.

"I meant her character. That Dancing Rain, it used to play alongside One Autumn Leaf right?" Han Wenqing stated.

Ye Xiu stiffened before relaxed his back onto the wall again, a sigh escaped his mouth as he looked up to the starry night sky that was outshined by the relentless fireworks.

"You still remember? It's been years..." Ye Xiu said after some time. Han Wenqing stayed silent waiting for the definite answer.

"Yes, Dancing Rain used to be playing alongside One Autumn Leaf" Ye Xiu confirmed.

"But the original one was a male right?" Han Wenqing said again.

Ye Xiu stared at his cigarette in his hand watching as trail of smokes leaving it, "Yes..." he answered distantly.

"What happened to him? Did he can't play anymore? The original one I mean..." Han Wenqing asked further, curious as to where did the terrifying player gone to.

Ye Xiu lowered his head and looked at Han Wenqing for a bit before smiled, a distant tragic smile that sent a prickle to Han Wenqing's hard heart.

"Yes... Yes he can't play anymore. Because he's in the heaven... My original Dancing Rain" Ye Xiu finished as he looked back to the night sky which filled with diamond-like stars and blooming colourful fireworks.

Beside Ye Xiu, Han Wenqing stared. It did not take a genius to see those eyes are filled with gentle longing. Han Wenqing was right, they were indeed a pair of lovers.

Han Wenqing's hard eyes softened as he too sighed and looked up to the sky, viewing the same sight Ye Xiu's seeing. The dark sky filled with stars and fireworks. Cheers once again resounded and the second wave of fireworks display started. Once again eclipsing the starry sky.

"Ye Qiu..." Han Wenqing called out in a low voice, a trail of red fireworks bloomed beautifully.

"Hm?" Ye Xiu responded. Yellow light from yellow fireworks fell on his eyes

Han Wenqing caught Ye Xiu's eyes under the brief illumination perfectly. They stared at each other in silent.

"If someone you know were to suddenly and boldly declared his love to you what would you do?" Han Wenqing questioned.

Ye Xiu blinked, on the other hand dozens of lantern fireworks are litted up and floating up above.

The Battle God's player smiled, "What kind of _bold_ exactly?" he playfully questioned, expectation shone in his eyes and Han Wenqing saw it... _clearly._

The Tyranny's captain smirked, a competitive spark litted up in his eyes as he pulled himself to straighten up and walk away under the illuminating light of the lantern fireworks as well Ye Xiu's confused gaze.

The stoic and strict player walked up to the stage aloofly. The audiences instantly cheered even wilder. Tyranny's players smiled giddily, their morales shooted up again as their captain decide to rejoin them on the stage to bask under this glory, they felt they could even stay up all night

Ye Xiu blinked, "No way right...?" He whispered, his heart thumped wildly in his chest and butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. Disbelieve come across his face, as he realized Han Wenqing _is_ that type of man.

Han Wenqing asked for a mic which instantly given to him with respect. Everyone quieten down, wanting to hear what else that the Striker player wants to say to have him come back onto the stage. Han Wenqing inhaled.

 _"This_ bold," Han Wenqing stated and pointed to himself. Shades of red swarmed Ye Xiu's face, embarassment washed over him and despite no one is seeing, he covered his face with both hands.

On the other hand, aside Ye Xiu everyone is downright confused about Han Wenqing's statement. The cheers ceased and they start to whispers amongst each others.

"I'm not one to back away in the face of challenge, my rival." Han Wenqing smirked discreetely to Ye Xiu's way. That statement caused the whisperings to increase, numerous speculations were made.

"What is Han Wenqing trying to do?" in the VIP seats area, Li Xuan furrowed his brows and asked Wu Yuce's opinion.

"I don't know, that fellow had always been hard to read." Wu Yuce shrugged.

"Han Wenqing, what is he trying to convey? I feel like there's more to it..." Huang Shaotian rubbed his chin, the young player turned his head to see his equally young captain who simply smiled.

"Han Wenqing is not one to just do something without serious cause," Yu Wenzhou is non-comittal.

On the stage, Han Wenqing is still standing aloofly, "Excellent Era's Ye Qiu, this declaration is for you. I Love You, please go out with me!" Han Wenqing declared boldly with no hint of embarassment whatsoever.

The cigarette in Ye Xiu's mouth officially slipped off, he gaped before he covers his mouth. The Excellent Era's players offstage gaped at Han Wenqing, incredulity is clear on their face. Su Mucheng gaped loudly in disbelieve. The other players from other club teams have their jaws slackened. The Tyranny's players onstage are even worse, they almost forgot how to breath. The audience went silent before go COMPLETELY CRAZY!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! WOAAAAHHH!" Blue Rain's newest ace, Huang Shaotian, screamed loudly in disbelieve waking the other pros from their incredulity.

"Fourth season is full of surprises," Wang Jiexi furrowed his brows.

"S-so bold!" Zhang Jiale stammered.

"Senior Han Wenqing and Senior Ye Qiu... I knew it!" Chu Yunxiu exclaimed.

Not only the pros are awakened from their incredulity after Huang Shaotian's screams, the reporters are too. Inciting the real chaos to unfold.

"This!? Is this serious!?"

"Han Wenqing, you're in love with Ye Qiu, is this true!?"

"This declaration could be said as the perfect closing announcement!"

"Are you certain Ye Qiu will accepts you? Isn't this too risky to confess in front of the whole crowd?"

"What if Ye Qiu rejects you?"

"Will you please tell us the details about your feeling?"

While dozens reporters had tried to swarm Han Wenqing, the others had no choice but to search other targets.

"For Excellent Era! What do you say now your rival team's captain declared his love to your captain?"

"What do you think Ye Qiu will say?"

"Su Mucheng! Su Mucheng! You're an excellent partner of Ye Qiu, what do you think he would say?!"

"Will he..."

"Can we..."

Horde of questions mercilessly thrown to team Excellent Era.

"I don't know, sorry," "I really don't know." Su Mucheng tried to respond on every questions politely but there were just too much. The guards immadiately evacuate her along with team Excellent Era.

Han Wenqing carelessly give back the mic to the gaping MC, easily brushing off the reporters sending a discreet smirk an meaningful glance to the place Ye Xiu's hiding in.

Ye Xiu's both hands are still firmly covering his lower face to cover his burning face and gaping mouth.

 _"You fool! Now how should I get out of here?! The reporters are all crazy because of that declaration!"_ Ye Xiu scolded inwardly, his eyes are giving an irked glare to Han Wenqing.

But, even then Ye Xiu lowered his hands and stared back at Han Wenqing's eyes. His lips moved slowly, Han Wenqing's eyes widened and he immadiately retracted his gaze to other direction, a victorious smirk grazed his face.

 _"Yes"_ is the answer...

* * *

~Extended Ending~

Ye Xiu was right, he can't just simply slip out of Tyranny's stadion like he usually did. The sight of the hordes of reporters shouting questions desperately like hungry predators made Ye Xiu's scalp go numb.

And let's not talk about Excellent Era's exit... It had been a disaster. The team and Ye Xiu had agreed to go home separately before, so the team is unhesitatingly did not wait for Ye Xiu at all. But Ye Xiu really feels guilty for them.

A hand sneaked around Ye Xiu's waist and firmly pulled him close. Ye Xiu sighed exasperately, "Look at the chaos you've made," Ye Xiu pointed displeasedly.

Han Wenqing shrugged uncaringly, his eyes are blandly staring at the chaos.

"How should I slip out now?" Ye Xiu whined desperately.

"You don't need to. Just stay over the night until it calmed down," Han Wenqing flatly suggested.

Ye Xiu looked back at him and gasped, "You... Don't tell me you planned this all along!" Ye Xiu accussed.

Han Wenqing showed a predatory grin and barked out a baritone laugh, "So what if I am?".

"Such a despicable plan, who taught you that? Little Zhang?" Ye Xiu demanded as the arms hugging his waist tightened.

Han Wenqing nuzzled behind Ye Xiu's ear, "If yes, what will you do?" He growled lowly.

A shiver run down Ye Xiu's spine, "Thanking him?" He replied playfully before shuddered again as Han Wenqing chuckled to his ear.

"Stop it!" Ye Xiu protested and pushes Han Wenqing's face away, blushing beet red all the while.

"Hey, hey." Han Wenqing grumbled. "Keep doing that and I might carry you to my room now," the King of Fighting's owner threatened.

Ye Xiu laughs out loud but immadiately supress it, "You wanted to do that either way!".

-.-

In the end, Tyranny gained a special guest over that they soon completely welcomed despite being originally an enemy. Added to the fact that there's someone for two whole day dosing off their strict captain's anger. They really hope Ye Xiu could stay.

Zhang Xinjie gained Ye Xiu's praises and insults for his despicable-ness but one look from the new young player told Ye Xiu he doesn't understand even a bit of what Ye Xiu's talking about. It hit Ye Xiu at that time, maybe Han Wenqing is actually a despicable planner.

"They're still camping outside believing Senior Ye's still in here." a Tyranny's player reported after he scouted outside secretely.

"It's been two days..." Ye Xiu sighed distantly as he tear up another wrapped gift from fellow players to congratulate Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu (The Excellent Era also swarmed by gift boxes, Su Mucheng had taken care of them).

"Just stay over for a week" Han Wenqing, Who sat beside Ye Xiu, suggested flatly as if in this world there's nothing to be worried at.

"That's what you want isn't it?" Ye Xiu grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Senior Ye Qiu is staying for a week?" Zhang Xinjie asked. Other players turned toward Ye Xiu, abandoning their training, hopes are shining in their eyes. In these two days their usually strict and angry captain become much more tolerating, of course the come to like the new setting.

Ye Xiu paused under their hopeful gazes, "Fine, a week." Ye Xiu sighed.

Han Wenqing smirked, "You're still gonna be sleeping in my room though."

"Despicable!" Ye Xiu exclaimed flusteredly.

End

* * *

 **It's done! It's surprisingly easy to write Han Wenqing here, usually I can only make one or two lines for his conversation. Because he's just too strict and too solitary, it seems hard to get through his mind.**

 **Yes, I'm so sorry. I tried to get HuangYe, but it's just won't come out. Everytime I get a sliver of idea the idea would always slap me and turned into _idead_ get it? Idead? I dead? No? Alright...**

 **The first fanfic I've ever made actually HuangYe, it's just a moment of desperation and I just read the chapters where Huang Shaotian first appeared. I was really desperate because Huang Shaotian is just too irresistable to be shipped to Ye Xiu.**

 **But that one shot is too rushed and made for only a moment of fun, so I don't think I will post it (unless in the future I might revise it)**

 **I tried to swich to Fem!Ye Xiu for Huang Shaotian, and it turned out... Fine I guess but a bit boring and rushed at some places so I discard it.**

 **Aagghh, this is why second lead syndrome is suck! You starts to can't do anything to your first favourite. In this case my favourite ship is HuangYe but the one that got stories for them is the ships after that! In LSK my fav is Lesus/Grisia, it's seriously my first fav but I always root for Roland/Grisia instead (might as well get them to be your first ship! Dammit!)**

 **AAAHHH! Forgive me my beloved Huang Shaotian! Your time will come I swear!**

 ***heavy breathes* alright, let's checklist Han Wenqing's name from the list.**

 **Huang Shaotian**

 **Wang Jiexi √**

 **Zhou Zekai √**

 **Yu Wenzhou √**

 **Han Wenqing √**

 **Su Muqiu**

 **Sun Xiang**

 **Zhang Xinjie**

 **Xiao Shiqin**

 **Lord Grim (on progress in Dear Master) (But I'll have to make a one shot later)**

 **One Autumn Leaf (on progress in Dear Master) (But I'll have to make a one shot later)**

 **Zhang Jiale**

 **What a long way to go... I might be rarely updating for a while. My life's gotten busy.**


End file.
